Origins
'Origins '''is the sixty-seventh episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton (flashback) *Ghost Guardian *Spirit *Musical Squid (flashback) *Cry Whale (flashback) *Sir Sandy (flashback) *Black Sponge (flashback) *Timmy the Twina (flashback) Plot The origins of the keeper of the spirits, better known as the Ghost Guardian, is explored along with what the effects of Leader Plankton's death caused on the world. Story ''A long, long time ago, when the ocean was first created, a special creature was created to guard over the spirits of the sea creatures. And this creature was…the Ghost Guardian. ''“Greetings, mortal fish! I’m the Ghost Guardian and you’ve just died of cancer!” the Ghost Guardian said, a cheery grin on his face. “Gah, it’s a pedophile!” the spirit shouted and ran off. “Hey, come back here!” the Ghost Guardian shouted, following the spirit. ''He wasn’t the best of the guardians when he first began his job but over time he started becoming better and better. Now, he does an almost perfect job at guarding the spirits. Before we look at what he’s like today, how about we visit the previous year first? "Oh, darn it. Wait, Leader Plankton? Is that you? Are you dead now?" Musical Squid asked confused. "Yes, I committed suicide," said Leader Plankton. "…Why did you commit suicide?" asked Squidward still confused. "Well, you see I thought this kid was a zombie and that he would murder me in a very painful way so I just killed myself painlessly to prevent the pain!" explained Leader Plankton. Ah, yes. The summer of 2013. During this time, the Ghost Guardian largely changed how he guarded the spirits. Let’s take a look why? Leader Plankton and Musical Squid has just finished watching the first episode of SpongeBob: Infection. “Now, that was quality television!” exclaimed Musical Squid. “I agree!” agreed Leader Plankton. “So…now what are you gonna do?” asked Musical Squid. “I don’t know. I guess I’ll just have to get used to being a ghost,” said Leader Plankton and he floated through the door. He then floated over to his throne and tried to sit in it but he fell through. “Well, that stinks,” he said. Suddenly large crowds of fish walked over to gaze at the dead Plankton. Ah, it seems that our pal, Leader Plankton has learned the advantages of being a ghost. Pft, just kidding. Leader Plankton’s not our pal. He’s a jerk. If I got to choose what happened, I’d slowly and painfully kill him. And watch him screech. Yes…oh yes…Hehe. Let’s get back on topic. I wonder if Leader Plankton will do anything else as a ghost? Cry Whale then burst out crying. Leader Plankton tried covering his ears but it was no use. So, he just flew inside of her and made her stop crying. Then he controlled her to make her jump off a cliff. He did the same to Sir Sandy and the rest of Anti-Plankton when suddenly Black Sponge and Timmy the Twina popped out of nowhere. Leader Plankton’s eye widened and he did to the same to Black Sponge. When he came back for Timmy, he saw him just standing there in pet mode. He rolled his eye and said “You know, I was going to keep you as you proved to be pretty useful but now since I have these new powers, there’s no need for you anymore!” he shouted and controlled Timmy to throw him off a cliff too. Ah, it seems Leader Plankton has been using his powers quite viciously. Now that he’s a ghost, it seems like he’s unstoppable. Or is he? The Anti-Plankton members began chasing him. “Haha, you’ll never turn to me into a regular Plankton! Never!” Leader Plankton stated. “Meow,” stated Snailster Gary. “What? No, you won’t! See?” he said as he floated out of the ocean. Black Sponge then aimed at him and shot the ray. Leader Plankton had just floated out of the ocean when the ray shot him causing him to fall back into the ocean and hit the ground. The Anti-Plankton members then all high fived each other and began walking away. How can they high five each other if they all have four fingers? Okay, getting off topic again. Anyway, Leader Plankton is now alive again so yeah. When this cray cray stuff happened, The Ghost Guardian decided to change the laws of the universe so that when people they can no longer randomly roam the earth. Instead they just get sent into the afterlife. Now the only day that ghosts have the ability to roam the Earth is Halloween. Yeah. Thanks a lot, Sheldon. "Hey dude! Could you stop narrating things for once? It’s getting really annoying," the Ghost Guardian said, crossing his arms. "Sorry…" the spirit from earlier said, looking down. Trivia *It is explained why Leader Plankton was able to roam the Earth freely as a ghost during "Zombie", "Ghostly Plankton", "Escaping The Cliff's Death", "Stuck On The Moon Again", and "Eliminating The Ghost" but Musical Squid and Snailster Gary could only roam the earth freely as ghosts during "Count Plankula ". Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:Pineapple Entertainment Thanksgiving Marathon Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes